Holiday Cheer 2007: Twelve Drabbles of Christmas
by Lady Whitehart
Summary: In keeping with the holiday spirit, I'm posting a series of romance drabbles for you to enjoy. Various het pairings. Happy reading!
1. Merrye Hippogriffs SBEV

_Christmas is coming; the Hippogriff is getting fat_

_Please put a Sickle in Dumbledore's hat_

_If you haven't got a Sickle, a lemon drop will do._

_If you haven't a lemon drop, then Merlin bless you!_

* * *

As you can see, I'm getting into the Holiday spirit, which can only mean one thing. It's time for The Twelve Drabbles of Christmas 2007 Edition. It will be under it's own heading but the first one will be here. 

One of the things is that they will sometimes not be canon compliant, meaning I'm still going to write about the poor (un)fortunate characters Ms. Rowling so ruthlessly offed in _Deathly Hallows_. If it bothers you, then Bah Humbug! These are my gift to you and a way to get me writing again. Feliz Navidad!

* * *

**Wizard/Witch:**Sirius Black/Emmaline Vance

**Merrye Hippogriffs**

Sirius sang loudly, "God rest ye merrye hippogriffs—""Any other talents I should know about?" Emmaline was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

His personal life had been nonexistent for a long time, he vaguely remembered what a woman's touch felt like. She came around often and lingered after meetings. He wanted to know her better.

Emmaline closed the distance between them, taking his hand. Sirius leaned forward, touching her face with trembling, unsure fingers. She lifted her lips to meet his.

"Talent indeed."

"I'm outta practice," he confessed.

"Practice makes perfect," she whispered, urging him up the stairs.  



	2. Woolen Scarf SSLE

The Twelve Drabbles of Christmas wouldn't be the same without a Snape/Lily entry. Here's to things that could have been. Cheers!

* * *

**Woolen Scarf**

_ "What's this?" Severus asked, surprised._

"Your gift, silly. I made it myself." There was obvious pride in Lily's voice.

He unwrapped a green and gray woolen scarf. There were many dropped stitches, but he didn't care. No one had ever given him anything for Christmas before. He blushed. "Thanks. I didn't get anything for you. Sorry."

She laughed, wrapping it around his neck. "You can give me something later."

Severus slipped Gryffindor's sword into the lake and cast a Freezing Charm. He stood up, tightening the old scarf around his neck. "Happy Christmas, Lily. Better late than never, I suppose."


	3. Glittering in the Moonlight RLBL

As I was reading DH, it was beyond obvious that Bellatrix had the hot for Lord Mouldyshorts, I mean, Voldemort. Do you think that that may have bothered Rodolphus just a tad? I did. Anyway, this was written for lewlinx, one of the moderators at Romancing the Wizard on Live Journal. I hope you enjoy it as much as she did.

* * *

**Glittering in the Moonlight**

_It isn't proper,_ Rodolphus thought as he reached into his pocket. The vial of Amortentia was glittering in the moonlight like a shard of ice. _To serve the Dark Lord is one thing, but it isn't right the way she prowls around him like a cat in heat. She's my wife!_

For months he had tolerated Bellatrix's behavior as she fawned over Voldemort, but no longer. Tonight he would reclaim his wife and their long-lost passion. She was strong and powerful and had once been so beautiful. Once again he would feel her, smell her, taste her. His beloved Bella.


	4. The Very First Time GLAS

Another rare pair-- Lockhart/Sinistra. Sound weird? Hey, even obnoxious self-centers pretty boys need love. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Very First Time **

She came to see him weekly. Her voice was cheerful. He remembered vaguely that for a time it hadn't been and not even an autographed picture of himself (with joined-up writing no less) had made much difference. Now she was telling him about the fall of You-Know-Who in the most animated way. For the very first time, he didn't mind that the conversation wasn't about him. It was nice to have company for Christmas.

"I wish I remembered knowing you, Aurora."

"It's better this way, Gilderoy," she replied, leaning forward.

"Was I that bad?"

She answered him with gentle kiss.

* * *


	5. Wizard Crackers SSCB

The holidays just wouldn't be the same without a nice dose of Severus Snape angst. Here he is paired with Charity Burbage, the Muggle Studies mistress who was fed to the Voldemort's snake. Poor man, nothing ever seems to go his way.

* * *

**Wizard Crackers **

Severus found himself stuck in the middle of an uncomfortable re-inactment of his youth— a Slug Club party. He started thinking about how soon he could gracefully leave.

"Pull this." The Muggle Studies mistress offered him one of the many wizard crackers she was holding. He scowled. "Severus, we're at a party."

He obligingly pulled the end. POP! The cracker released a large hat encircled with gaudy flowers. Charity put it on; the effect was flattering.

"You always looks so lonely, Severus." She reached for his hand. "Please, don't shut me out."

"Charity, I—"

Slughorn yanked him to his side.

* * *


	6. Holiday Party GWKB

The holidays aren't always joyful. George can't move on, but maybe Katie Bell can help.

* * *

** Holiday Party **

George sat off to the side at the holiday party. Nothing was enjoyable without Fred. He watched the dancers in their colorful robes swirling about the dance floor. Taking a swig of his butterbeer, he sighed, his thoughts drifting to the antics he and Fred could have gotten up to.

"Dance with me, George?" It was Katie, wearing garnet-red dress robes and satin evening gloves.

He shrugged. Katie was fun, but it wasn't the same.

"You need to move on with your life," she said, taking his hand.

"Can't."

She pulled him to his feet. "Come on. I'll help you."

* * *

I wrote a continuation of this for the Romancing the Wizard Holiday Drabble Challenge, but it exceeds the allowed rating for this series. Feel free to check it out (providing you're over 18) along with all of the other wonderful stories in the challenge. 


	7. Holiday Break

**Holiday Break**

With silent footsteps he stalked her through the dungeon, quivering in anticipation as he closed in on her. They had been meeting in secret all term and sneaking up on each other had become part of the game. Even though the school was nearly empty, they continued the ritual over the holiday break.

A flicker of movement at the far end of the corridor caught his attention. It lead to a dead end; he had her trapped!

Hungrily licking his lips, he slunk the remaining distance. With a triumphant yowl, Crookshanks pounced on Mrs. Norris. Now they could chase mice.

* * *

Raise your hand if you thought it was SS/HG. ;-D 


	8. Midnight Sleigh Ride

A look at Snape's Christmas as Hogwarts Headmaster.

* * *

**Midnight Sleigh Ride **

_He wanted this Christmas to be perfect for her. The moonlight sparkled on the snow as they enjoyed a midnight sleigh ride. Once home, they sipped hot chocolate and opened gifts. She opened his first, squealing with delight._

_"It's beautiful," she sighed as he put the necklace on her. "Are you ready for yours?"_

_"Yes."_

_She smiled. "I'm pregnant."_

_"You're sure?"_

_"I am."_

_"This is wonderful." He gathered her into his arms. They made love before the crackling fire._

Headmaster Snape hurled the half-finished glass of fire whisky into the hearth. "This is the last Christmas I will spend alone."


	9. Horcrux

This isn't normally a pairing I write mostly because I don't often write about the Trio, but sweet-lemmon wanted a Harmony drabble for Christmas. In theory it could work. I mean, two teens alone in the woods for weeks completely unsupervised, and no one had... um... urges. Feliz Navidad, sweetlemmon!

* * *

**Horcrux **

It was sometime in December, and Harry could hear the sleet tapping on the roof of the tent as he shivered. He wasn't sure if the sensation was caused by the cold or the Horcrux locket around his neck. Since Ron's departure, Harry and Hermione had barely spoken. Currently she was poring over Spellman's Syllabary, her untamed hair kept getting in her eyes.

A voice whispered. _Look at her, Harry. She would feel so wonderful unclothed, pressing against you. You know you want her. Go to her._

Images of them flitted through Harry's head. Maybe they were meant to be.


	10. Secret Santa

Going out by request to my LJ friend, talloakslady. She suggested it, and I thought the pairing would be cute. ENJOY!

* * *

**Secret Santa**

Flitwick opened his Secret Santa gift, hoping it wasn't as horrible as the pickled mook spleen Snape had given him last year. Squeaking Sugar Mice! Chocolate Frogs! Toffiees! His favorites!

He glanced towards Pomona Sprout, who was opening her gift from him. She was exclaiming over the set of magical gardening tools and new apron. He was pleased that she seemed to appreciate them. She looked in his direction, her smile stretched from ear to ear.

"Thank you, Filius!" Sprout called happily.

"You're so very welcome." The way she looked at his gift made him wonder. "From you?"

"Of course."


	11. Wreath

I normally don't write about the Trio, but this one just kind of wandered across the brain cells. No, this doesn't mean I'm getting into the shipping war thingy. This is for everyone everywhere who has ever had a crush on someone.

* * *

**Wreath**

Ginny hung the wreath on the front door of the Burrow. Harry was staying with them for Christmas this year, something she had been looking forward to since she had found out about it. But now she felt so frazzled that she spent most of her unoccupied time making paper chains just keep herself from doing something stupid.

"Come on, Ginny!" Fred was calling to her. "We're having a snowball fight!"

"I don't know--"

Harry waved to her. "Come on already."

Ginny swallowed hard and tossed her head. What would it hurt? It was just a snowball fight. "I'm coming!" 


End file.
